


Paper Rings

by HufflepuffJessica9505



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi, True Love, reggie has a good family, soul mates, soul mates are a thing in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffJessica9505/pseuds/HufflepuffJessica9505
Summary: She had always known she would be with Luke. The only problem, fate is determined to get her in way. Jessica and Luke will do everything they can to be together.
Relationships: Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Paper Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she lay dying, Jessica sees glimpses of her life with the boys.

It's true what they say about dying, how you see your life flash before your eyes. For Jessica, it showed only memories of her family, of her boys. Her dying was slow and painful, so the memories gave her some comfort. The guy who hit her sat beside her in the driver's seat, panicking over what to do. He kept telling her that he was sorry, but he couldn't risk going to jail. He had newborn twins at home and that their mother had died during birth. They needed him. She barely paid him any attention, to focus on the memories that were playing in the back of her mind. 

* * *

_"Do I gotta?" Jessica whispered, staring out the car window to where her mother's boyfriend and his son were waiting for them. The seven-year-old had been diagnosed with several different anxiety disorders, resulting in her refusing to meet new people. It was so bad that her doctor had ordered her an emotional support dog, fearing what may happen to the girl without it. Harmony smiled softly at her daughter, brushing a stay curl behind her ear._

_"You'll be okay. That's why we have Nala with us." Harmony smiled as she reached out for the small golden retriever pup. The pup, who was almost a year old, licked her hand playfully, her tail thumping against the back seat. Jessica bit her lip, playing with the skin by her nails, before nodding and slipping out of the car. The moment the little girl's feet hit the ground, Reggie was racing towards her, rambling a mile a minute._

_"Hey! I'm Reginald, but everyone calls me Reggie. I like your dog, she is cute. Do you want to go and play? I have a swing set in the backyard and push you. I am a good pusher. I get people REAL high." Harmony watched Jessica with wide eyes, afraid of how the girl would respond to the overly excited little boy. It wasn't until Jessica giggled and gave him a sigh smile that Harmony relaxed._

_"You remind me of Nala. She is really hyper."_

_"I get that a lot, that I remind people of a golden retriever, I mean. Papa says I am a golden retriever in a humans body." At this, Cliff stepped forward, smiling softly at the girl, who instantly took a step back towards her mother. "Papa won't hurt you, I promise."_

_"Reggie is right. I am not going to hurt you. I heard all about your father, and I understand that you are going to be afraid. I just want to let you know that I will do whatever it takes to make things easier for you." Jessica studied him for a moment, only nodding when Nala began nuzzling his side._

_"She's never done that before," Jessica whispered, watching as Nala licked his face. Shaking her head, she turned to smile at Reggie. "I can go for a swing..." She didn't even finish before Reggie had her by the hand was pulling her towards the swing set, unaware of just how important this small act was._

_"Yes." Harmony said as she watched Jessica giggle at something Reggie said. "I'll marry you."_

* * *

Her memory changed then, this time taking her back to when she was ten and first met Alex. The pain was slowly subsiding, and she was beginning to feel cold. The end was growing closer, and they both knew it. The man, David, carefully placed a blanket over her and held her hand. She may be dying, and he may not be doing anything to help her, but he wasn't going to make her die alone.

* * *

_Jessica scowled as Reggie dragged her forward, informing her that she just had to meet this kid named Alex. Apparently, the kid had anxiety issues too, and Reggie swore that it would bring them together._

_"Come on, Jessie, trust me! When have I ever led you astray?" She scowled again but allowed him to pull her forward. "Jessie, this is Alex. Alex, this is my sister Jessica." The blonde smiled at shyly at her, slowly extending his hand towards her. Jessica bit her lip again, but after a nod from her brother, reached out and grabbed the boy's hand and shook it. His eyes met hers, and for the second time in her life, Jessica felt at ease around another person. She still wasn't sure how, but she knew she could trust Alex._

_"Did you wanna see if you can come to our place for the weekend?"_

_"Sure, my parents will probably say yes. They claim I don't hang out with kids my own age enough." Alex answered, watching as Jessica and Reggie sat down across from him. They were in the courtyard of the school, sitting under one of the trees that covered the grounds. Other kids went racing by them, screaming and playing as they went. One of the boys, who had shaggy brown hair, caught her attention. He was cute and was happily racing around with another boy. She wasn't sure what drew her attention to him, only that once she did, she couldn't take her eyes off him._

_"You alright, Jess?" Reggie asked. His hand on her arm, bringing her back to their conversation._

_"Hmm, yeah, sorry, my mind wandered there for a moment." She blushed as she turned back to Alex, who smiled softly at her._

_"Happens to me all the time, so don't worry about it. I asked what you wanted to do."_

_"Oh, I don't know. I suppose we can figure it out later."_

* * *

"Hey kid, is there anything I can do?" David asked, brushing her hair from her face. 

"My bag... CD... Sunset Curve... play it... my boys..." She whispered, the need to hear them one last time hitting her harder than ever before. He nodded and quickly began ruffling through her bag, pulling out the CD and putting in his player. Seconds later, "Now or Never" filled the semi-truck, the music causing her pain to fade completely. She smiled and turned towards the CD cover, where she had placed her favourite pictures of the band on the inside flap. As she stared at the picture, her eyes locked on Luke and Bobby, she allowed herself to remember the day she met the two of them. 

* * *

_"LEX!" Jessica screeched as the blond playfully dug his fingers into her side. At her screech, the shaggy-haired boy she noticed a few days ago turned towards her. Their eyes met, and she flushed once again, turning in Alex's arms to escape the blonde's fingers. "He is staring at us?"_

_"No, he is coming towards us." It was Reggie who answered, rolling his eyes playfully at his sister and new best friend. The three had been practically joined at the hip since he introduced them. Both sets of parents were beyond thrilled and humoured them completely by allowing last minute get together to happen. The day they had met, Alex surprised them both by begging for them to come over for dinner._

_"You okay?" The shaggy-haired boy asked, his green eyes locked on Jessica, who flushed as she nodded._

_"Yes, Alex just likes to tickle me since he found out I was ticklish. Sorry if I bugged you." The boy studied her for a moment before nodding and holding his out towards her._

_"I'm Luke, and this is Bobby." Slowly, Jessica accepted his hand. The moment her hand touched him, she felt like someone was had electrocuted her, and she jumped back. At once, Reggie and Alex were at her sides, glaring daggers at Luke._

_"I'm okay. We were just shocked. This is my brother Reggie and our best friend, Alex." Luke, who was still stunned by what happened when they had touched, nodded at the two boys. Jessica kept her gaze locked on Luke. Since she had shaken his hand, she felt a connection to him that she couldn't quite shake. It was like she was meant to be near Luke, not that she fully understood it all._

* * *

The end was drawing closer everything had gone numb, and she was cold now. Everything is going blurry now. Her breathing was ragged, and she was shaking. Slowly, she reached out to touch the picture of Luke, wanting his face to be the last thing she saw. They became friends after that first awkward meeting, both of them drawn to each other in a way no one understood. By the time they began dating at thirteen, no one was all that surprised. Once a friendship was created, they were always holding hands or cuddling. It was why, when he used every cent Sunset Curve made for the past year, to make her a custom engagement ring with a matching wedding band set, no one questioned it. They were meant to be together, that much everyone was sure of. She smiled, remembering the last thing Luke had ever told her. 

_"You are the only thing more important to me than music, baby girl. Once we play this gig and make it, we are going to have a wedding like no one has ever seen."_

"Luke..." She whispered, sighing as she closed her eyes. David watched with tears in his eyes as she took her final breath, wondering who Luke was and why he was important enough to be the last thing she ever said.


End file.
